Luna
Luna was a contestant on Survivor: Bahamas, Survivor: Greece, Survivor: All-Stars, Survivor: Generations and Survivor: War of Worlds. Being extremly strong at social, strategic and physical games, Luna played an impressive game during the season. She made many moves, took her rivals out and survived every round without getting a single vote casted against her even when she was viewed as a big threat. Because of her rivalry with Aitor, Luna was seen as the leader of the so called majority alliance. She later lost the tiebreaker challenge against Aitor after an intense revote, sending Luna to the jury. She's seen as one of the best players who ever played in Survivor. In Greece, Luna masterminded the game from start till end. Not only did she win the most challenges, she also held the record for having the most votes cast against her and negating the most votes against her with an idol. Luna bonded with Valen and stayed loyal to her until her vote-off. During merge, Luna was always the target of the other side. Because of her social game, her idol and her immunity wins, Luna managed to survive six rounds during merge while being viewed as the biggest threat. She had a intense close friendship with eventual winner Miguel. Because of her dominant and big gameplay, Luna once again made history as one of the best players ever. In All-Stars, Luna entered the game with a big target on her back because she was seen as one of the best players. She found herself on a strong majority and alligned herself with masterminds Joel and Robin. Until the third swap, Luna was in a good position. There she won the revote against Michael. She made the merge and became target number one after creating a 0-0 vote by playing the idol just like her rival Hannah and later having everyone against her because of her big game. As a result, Luna got voted out. In Generations, she was targeted the first minute into the game. Being the potential first boot, Luna managed to turn the tables and align herself with Ophelia and Zayne. Because of her impressing social game she kept surviving tribal councils with having a very big target on her back. She took out her opponents as a real warrior, having the label Queen of Survivor, and surviving six out of the seven tribal councils she attended with getting zero votes against her. She had a very close bond with Zahkira, who she aligned with till her end where she got swapped with the people who saw her as the biggest threat, being voted out before the merge and making it the first time she was voted out before merge and jury. Luna is labeled as the Queen of Survivor because of her big knowledge about the game, her countless amount of moves she made and the fact she was the very first female four-time player, she is often seen as the best Survivor player ever. Survivor: Bahamas Name: Luna Tribe: The Shining Spotlights Personal Claim to Fame: Prom Queen, most likely. It showed that I'm beautiful inside and outside. Inspiration in Life: Live every day like it's your last. It pretty much helps me through everything. Hobbies: I just like to do things but I don't know if I can call them hobbies. Pet Peeves: People who suck at survivor pretty much. 3 Words to Describe You: Villainous, (very) Smart, Confident. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My make-up because I can't live without it. Music, pretty much a legit reason is that music makes me feel better. A pole to knock out annoying people. Reason for Being on Survivor: I've watched the first season, it was pretty lame. I'm here to give a good show and play a great game. I will be recognized and won't leave until I'm seen as a Bad Bitch or Evil Queen. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I got the outwit, outplay and outlast factor. I know what it takes to be a Sole Survivor so when I make it to the end I will win in a second. Voting History Survivor: Greece Name: Luna Tribe Designation: Claydön Player she respects the most: That must be Aitor. Dark strategist with an amazing brain. He is one of the few people I really think that have masterminded this game. Player she respects the least: Alice without a doubt. Disgusting personality, ugly outside and a bad gameplay. Damn, she is gross. Previous Finishes: 4th. Favorite Past Moment: Taking out Alice because of her salty and backstabbing gameplay. You should've seen that face! Why Did You Come Back?: Not only to get the title of Sole Survivor but also to put up a good show. Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Luna Tribe Designation: Manhattan Player she respects the most: Miguel, simply. He masterminded Greece completly. Player she respects the least: Alice, it'll be always Alice. Previous Finishes: 4th & 4th, lol. Favorite Past Moment: Playing the idol on myself, making history in Survivor. Why Did You Come Back?: Because I wanted to win my previous two seasons and I didn't. Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Luna Tribe Designation: Nanoko Player she respects the most: I probably won't share the same opinion with a lot of people but I feel like the best player is the player who made the most days aka Robin. He went too far but he was an great player in all his seasons. Player she respects the least: Obviously Jason. I mean, that's pretty clear. Previous Finishes: 4th, 4th & 7th. Favorite Past Moment: It is and will be always the moment I took out Franklin in Greece, negating so many votes against me. I felt like a warrior there. It was the first time someone pulled out something like that if I remember correctly. Why Did You Come Back?: Playing survivor never gets boring, that proves why I'm here again! I know I have a huge target on my back as the so called Queen of Survivor but I feel like I can pull through. At least, I hope so! Voting History Trivia *Luna is the first person to lose the fire-making challenge after a revote. She was the first one to actually play the fire-making challenge alongside with Aitor. *She got the lowest amount of votes during Bahamas, despite being seen as the antagonist of the season. *Luna's seen as one of the best players ever, if not the best due to her idol plays, her contestant statics and her status of Queen of Survivor. ** Because of her big gameplay in Greece, Luna later got ranked as the best player ever in Survivor History. *She got the most votes against her in Greece with a record of 21 votes. *She was the first person to negate seven votes against her with an idol, setting the record for a long time until getting beat by Pamela who played her idol on Zahkira. *Many players, Spain ''contestant ''Ophelia in special, stated that Luna was their favorite survivor player ever and they learned a lot of her. *Will Smith, famous actor and director, stated in an interview with the New York Times that Luna's game in Survivor will be recognized forever by the world. *Luna was the first three-time player of the series. *Luna was the first female four-time player of the series. ** She is one of the eight four-time players, the others being Harry, Zoey, Casey, Hannah, Robin, Jakey and Quinn. *After her impressing game in Generations, Luna got the title of Queen of Survivor, being seen as the best player to have played Survivor in history. *In Generations, Luna went to all pre-merge tribal councils except for one. Ironically, she didn't receive any vote until the tribal council she got voted off, surviving six tribal councils in a row without receiving any vote, despite having a big target on her back. *Luna is the first and only person to have won the season fan favorite award three times. *She currently made the most days out of any other contestant with 128. This was later beaten by Casey and Jakey, who is the current record holder. *She is tied with Zoey for receiving the most votes against her during her journey on her Survivor seasons, with 44 votes. *Luna has the record for winning the most tribal challenges, with 20. She is second with total wins, having 25 wins in total. * Luna attended Dean and Sophie's wedding. * Luna made a cameo appearance in Survivor: Legends, as one of the six former Survivor players to give the immunity winner advice about the game as part of the Dream Island twist. * She appeared in Dancing On Ice: Season 4 as Zoey's trio-partner in the sixth week of competition. ** Ironically, Zoey got eliminated during that night. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** She was one of the 30 to make the cast.